En caso de ingerir, no provoque vómito
by FranzK
Summary: Cuadros de ansiedad y algunos molestos recuerdos de Kyle, en la noche antes de Navidad, que él ni siquiera debería estar celebrando. Como sea, el pedazo de cartón sabía amargo y las palabras de Stan, más, pero Cartman seguía sin aparecer.
1. Chapter 1

La siguiente historia fue escrita para el evento del Secret Hankey que se realizó en Tumblr para la Navidad pasada. No se me había ocurrido subirla aquí, así que ahí tienen. Kyman, por que sí y porque no he escrito nada de la otra historia, pero que si pienso terminar por si a alguien le interesaba.

Advertencias: Esta cosa es más bien triste, supongo. Contiene algunos temas fuertes, como el uso de drogas y otros más comunes.

Por cierto, South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

Gracias por leer, cualquier respuesta es apreciada.

* * *

**EN CASO DE INGERIR, NO PROVOQUE VÓMITO**

_**Todo se acaba y nada ha de quedar, que el aire mismo debe marcharse y con él la libertad. Qué libertad, qué ingenua necesidad, la de vivir. Una de la peores, también.**_

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

Apaga el televisor. Y el teléfono, también, que su chillar mata la tranquilidad. A ningún lado se va la luz y de ningún lado viene la oscuridad. Diría mortecina, pero aquí no hay ningún muerto. Sólo Kyle.

Nada para ver, nada que no haya oído más, nada que quiera entender. Sólo quiere dormir. Pero esta noche, la cama se siente demasiado grande. Mañana vendrá Stan, y con él, la luz. No es que le agrade mucho la idea, pero una rutina es necesaria. ¿Quién le había dicho eso? Stan, seguramente. O tal vez fue Wendy, que a veces acompaña a Stan. No, ya recuerda. Fue Kenny, él le dijo eso, pero seguramente se refería a otra cosa.

La cama ya está frente a él, como si hubiera cobrado vida y Kyle intenta dejar de pensar, no desea recordar a nadie. Pero al dormir, sueña. Y sabe que a la mañana o noche siguiente, no recordará nada de lo que soñó. Aunque eso no importa ahora, él ni siquiera está pensando en eso. Por ahora, en los confines de su imaginación, en la etapa más profunda de su dormitar, él está corriendo.

Corriendo, hasta que las piernas no dan para más, pero no veo a nadie. Se supone que Stan debería estar a mi lado, pero aquí sólo hay rocas grandes y feas, y un paisaje enorme y que me incita a detenerme, como diciéndome "Contempla mi infinidad y reconsidera si de verdad planeas recorrerme". Claro que un montón de arena y rocas no hablaría de esa manera, pero igual me desaniman. Aún así, yo sigo corriendo, no muy rápido, pero creo que la desesperación es evidente en mi cara, si pudiera verla seguramente sentiría lástima por mí, pensaría "Mira a ese pobre idiota, con el mundo en los hombros. Seguramente se le perdió algo muy valioso". Y suelto una lágrima, pero creo que es de enojo, porque siempre odié la lástima. Que sintieran lástima de mí. No es como si la necesitara, pero la gente es idiota y cree que sí la necesito.

Grito, porque el aire empieza a quemarme, junto con el sol. No estoy acostumbrado a este calor. Tampoco a este dolor. Siento como si tuviera ocho años otra vez, cuando nada estaba en mis manos y yo no podía decidir la mayoría de las cosas que me pasaban. Y cómo odio esa sensación, la odio tanto. Y es como si nunca se hubiera ido. Me siento débil, a voluntad de un destino que yo no elegí. Grito otra vez, de dolor, de furia, de desconcierto. Luego me detengo abruptamente; no sé qué camino tomar. Nunca lo supe, yo sólo estaba corriendo hacia el horizonte, esperando a que Stan apareciera y me dijera dónde está Cartman. Porque lo estoy buscando. Lo único que sé es que desapareció, y yo lo estoy buscando.

Finalmente, las lágrimas se convierten en un llanto incontenible, corrientes que surcan mis mejillas y mojan mi cara y me hacen ver como un niño que ha perdido a su madre, que llora desconsolado. Caigo y empiezo a desvanecerme, junto con todo a mí alrededor, sabiendo que Kyle me olvidará, como todas las mañanas y noches en las que se despierta sudoroso y con un nuevo ataque de nervios. Qué suerte que nadie lo vea en ese estado, nadie lo creería. Kyle, tan fuerte, despertando de una pesadilla que le ha puesto los pelos de punta.

**.**

**3**

**.**

La primera vez que Kyle prueba el LSD, tiene 23 años. Es Noche Buena, y están en la casa de Kenny. Ambos celebran, junto con algunos más que tampoco desean pasarla en casa de sus padres. Kyle se pone a pensar, antes de saborear el cuadro.

Toda una vida (¿una vida? A esa edad y con esas memorias, se sentían más bien como cien vidas) pensando que sólo los idiotas y los jodidos (o los jodidos idiotas) probaban con esas estúpidas sustancias.

Una micra de gramo, de la dietilamida del ácido lisérgico, en forma de un bonito y diminuto cuadrado de papel, con la imagen de lo que al parecer era un recorte de periódico. (Kyle no estaba seguro, ahí sólo se veían algunas letras), y él había intentado darles un sentido, pero cuando el pedazo de papel se desintegró en su lengua, creyó que la imagen quedaría perdida para siempre en los oscuros rincones de su innecesaria memoria. No es que fuera a olvidarlo (las letras del periódico), es sólo que no tenía la fuerza para sacarlo de entre la pila de recuerdos. Luego lo olvidó, finalmente; y en algún punto, los colores en el vaso transparente fueron más interesantes que la vida.

La sala era de un color como verde vómito y Kyle casi vomita por el hedor. La gente dejó de serle conocida, a pesar de que seguramente había visto sus caras desde que tenía 4 años. Pensó entonces que tal vez al único que reconocería en esos momentos sería a Stan, pero él no se hallaba aquí. Estaba en su trabajo, o en Wendy, o quizá bajo la tierra. ¿A quién buscaba? Stan, tu amigo, sí. Quién lo diría, que Stan lograría tanto. Kyle estaba orgulloso de él, enojado con él y esperando por él. Llevaba cien años esperando por él. Sólo había una persona por la que ha estado esperando más.

El suelo se convirtió en una marea de alfombras sucias y tambaleantes, mojada con las lágrimas de Kyle, quien intentó mantenerse en pie, pero halló tan poca convicción en sus acciones, tan poca fuerza en sus deseos, que se tumbó en el sillón, a seguir llorando.

Unos momentos después, Eric se presentó, y la gente empezó a marcharse. (¿En qué casa se hallaban? Oh, sí, en la de Kenny).

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Le había preguntado Kyle, con las pupilas del tamaño de sus irises. No había verde, y no había Kyle.

-Kenny me invitó –Respondió el maldito infame, con una sonrisa que no justificaba nada.

-No, no es cierto. –Luego gritó, porque el perro de repente tenía tres cabezas y era más grande que Cartman.

-Sí, me llamó. Ven aquí, judío estúpido. –Y Kyle se dejó abrazar, ser envuelto en la comodidad de lo conocido, porque Cartman le era un territorio familiar. Y dejó de gritar, de sentirse como un niño, de tener miedo. Ya sólo temblaba, y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero él dejó de recordar. Sólo apiló todo en ese oscuro rincón de su alterada mente, deseando poder olvidar. Preguntándose por qué Cartman no jugaba con su cabello, como siempre.

(Al día siguiente, regresaría a su trabajo. Por la paga extra en Navidad. Bienvenido de nuevo a tu vida gris, intento de proletariado. Intento, porque no acabó la universidad y ni siquiera llega a proletariado. Cree recordar que hay una clase más baja, pero seguramente ya está inventando cosas. No es que la idea –la de no acabar la universidad, no le hiciera lamentarse de su existencia cada maldito día. Pero las circunstancias lo obligaban.

Las circunstancias lo obligaron. Con el paso del tiempo, ese se convirtió en su pretexto favorito. Las circunstancias. Como si él no hubiese sido quien se impuso las circunstancias, y las sustancias.)

**.**

**0**

**.**

El día estaba muy soleado, para ser febrero. Seguramente se hallaban a unos 15 grados, y Kyle tenía calor, por lo que se quitó la chaqueta y la guardó en su mochila, asegurándose de que estuviera bien doblada.

Los días habían corrido rápido, últimamente. Kyle casi podía verles las patas a los días agitándose para llevarlos hacia la puesta de sol, para que acabaran y para que todo esto no pareciera más que un sueño lejano en unos pocos años: Kyle, saliendo con Cartman. Yendo y cogiendo, al cine y en la casa de Cartman, respectivamente. O no. Pero la preparatoria pronto iba a acabar. Las patas ya se habían llevado casi por completo el mes de Febrero. Pronto llegaría el verano, el cuál pasaría como un torrente de luz porque Kyle tendría mucho qué hacer.

Aceptar que sus caminos se separarían figuraba entre las cosas por hacer. Cartman se dirigía a la Universidad de Colorado, mientras que él se iba al otro lado del país, a la costa este. Eso era lo único seguro por ahora, porque aún no lograba decidirse entre los programas de Medicina que ofrecían en Pensilvania y en Brown.

Pero el día. Hacía mucho calor para ser febrero, era sábado y Cartman y Kyle habían decidido ir al cine. Kyle se sentía como un verdadero marica. Cartman por su parte, sentía como si todos los días fueran Navidad y Halloween y su sonrisa era tan presumida, prepotente, feliz. Kyle era como ese juguete que siempre quiso, que su mamá nunca pudo comprar y que finalmente él había conseguido por sus propios medios. Un ridículo intento de violación por aquí (Kyle casi le rompe la nariz), una nota suicida con una amenaza de muerte (Kyle esta vez sí le rompió la nariz), y todo para que el maldito pelirrojo sólo estuviera molestándolo porque finalmente él quería lo mismo que Cartman: Cartman. Digo, una relación con el otro.

El día transcurrió rápido, acaso frenético. Pero así eran todos los días al lado de Kyle. Al lado de Eric. No hablaban mucho, porque la mayoría del tiempo se estaban besando hasta que la sangre corría o Eric estaba comiendo, pero cuando hablaban, Kyle podría jurar que veía rayos incandescentes, por enojo o por excitación o por simple diversión. Y el otro amaba ver esos rayos, arrancarlos de sus ojos y engullirlos, porque era como transmutarse con Kyle. Como penetrarlo, pero de una manera más esencial, porque no arrancaba gritos del pelirrojo, sino palabras. Y luego seguían besándose.

Llevaban haciéndolo por casi cuatro meses. Parecía poco tiempo, pero Kyle sabía que durante las vacaciones de verano, no se despegaría del otro. Lo haría jurarle que no lo abandonaría, pero no con esas palabras porque a él no le gustaba rogar, aunque lo hiciera mucho.

Le diría simplemente que más le valía no olvidarlo, que se buscarían cuando pudieran y los estudios dieran tregua, cuando los semestres acabaran y muchos regresaran al pueblo. Pero mi mamá se va también, dijo Eric. No importa, Kyle lo dejaba quedarse en su casa, él vería cómo, pero regresa a South Park. Él no quiso, dijo que era mucho más fácil verse en Denver, donde ahora viviría.

Kyle aceptó. Concibió y aceptó todos los planes que habían hecho durante el verano, pensando que la vida seguiría un curso normal y feliz.

Pero por ahora, en la noche de finales de febrero, cuando decidieron despedirse, Kyle había hecho su decisión. La Universidad de Pensilvania sería su principal opción en las aplicaciones.

**.**

**2**

**.**

-¿Kyle? ¿Por qué sigues dormido?

-No estoy durmiendo, Stan.

-Entonces levántate, ya es casi medio día.

-¿De qué sirve que me levante? Mañana voy a trabajar, Stan, en la maldita Navidad, así que puedo dormir todo el día si quiero.

-Sabes que eso no es bueno. Vas a tener pesadillas.

-Tú qué sabes.

-Lo suficiente. Te conozco y entiendo que no quieras salir de tu casa, pero—

-Mejor vete Stan, no pienso salir de aquí y yo no tengo pesadillas. Las recordaría si tuviera.

Stan decide salir de la habitación. Abajo, en la cocina, Wendy se ha puesto a lavar los platos sucios que hay regados por todos lados.

Si él estuviera viendo esto hace un año, no podría creer que esta sea la casa donde vive Kyle. Donde todos ellos de niños vivieron tantas cosas.

-¿Cómo sigue? –Pregunta ella, volteándose con una mirada que le da esperanzas a Stan.

-No quiere levantarse. –Responde él, bajando la mirada. La esperanza no es lo único que necesita ahora. A Kyle no pareció funcionarle.

Wendy apretó los labios, y se volteó a seguir lavando los trastes. Después de unos segundos de triste silencio, Stan se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura, diciendo:

-Déjame ayudarte.

Cuando acaban, ambos se sientan en la mesa, la cual está un poco más presentable ahora. Wendy está de espaldas a la estufa salpicada de suciedad, y Stan permanece frente a ella, con la mirada denotando profunda meditación, aunque conociéndolo, seguramente está intentando no pensar en nada, y consiguiéndolo.

Wendy sabe que eso no ayuda ahora, porque necesitan hablar sobre la situación. No puede seguir con esto, viendo a Kyle destruyéndose. No acepta que todo acabe así, debe haber alguna solución, y opina que analizando todas las causas de un problema puede llegarse a una solución. El único problema es que ya rara vez hablaban sobre el tema ella y Stan. Él no lo soportaba.

Ella extendió su mano, buscando la mirada del otro, y Stan percibió el gesto, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Cuánto hace ya que murieron, Stan? –Su novio frunció el ceño, en señal de confusión, pero lo cambió a uno de ligero enojo.

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente.

-Sólo dímelo.

-Tiene más de cinco años.

-El duelo suele durar, en casos graves, de tres a cuatro años.

Súbitamente, Stan azotó las manos en la mesa, levantándose igual de rápido. El sonido de sus manos resonó como un trueno, agrandado por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

Su mirada lucía furiosa. Wendy se sobresaltó, pero intentó calmarse rápidamente, pensando que todo ese enojo, resentimiento y dolor no estaban dirigidos hacia ella, que ni siquiera le pertenecían a Stan. Los había tomado de Kyle.

-¡Maldita sea, sus padres murieron! ¿Pretendes que de un día para otro se le pase? –Sus ojos se habían enrojecido, su cara hecha un nudo de emociones contenidas.

-No de un día para otro, pero ya han pasado cinco años, Stan. Además, él ya había logrado sobrellevar su pérdida, no entiendo cómo pudo tener esta recaída tan grave.

A Stan le molestaba ese lenguaje frío, casi clínico, de Wendy, pero en el fondo, le molestaba aún más lo real de sus palabras, él también estaba tan preocupado como ella por lo que había hecho que Kyle volviera a dejar la universidad (pública esta vez), que presentara un nuevo cuadro nervioso.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Carajo, ¡yo lo sé! Pero ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo dejarlo así!

-¿Y qué harás cuando el próximo semestre inicie, eh Stan? Dime, porque no podremos estar aquí por mucho tiempo, y en una semana ya es año nuevo.

Stan la miró largamente. Volvió a sentarse y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, abrumado ante el peso de sus palabras. Una tercera voz surgió en la conversación.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Intento dormir.

Kyle estaba en la entrada de la cocina, su figura lánguida y cansada recargada en el marco de la puerta, cubierta por ropas holgadas y grisáceas, sus rojos cabellos, cortos y descuidados. Pero sus ojos mostraban el mayor cambio, la mayor ausencia.

Stan y Wendy intentaron no deshacerse en disculpas, en lástima y culpabilidad.

**.**

**5**

**.**

Cuando Kyle despierta, en la mañana de Navidad, Stan se halla sentado a su lado, viendo las sucias paredes pintadas de blanco. La ventana sólo da una vista hacia el camino de regreso a la calle principal, cubierto de nieve, dando la sensación de que éste es, en efecto, un paso al infierno. Porque la nieve, después de verla tanto tiempo, deja de ser agradable.

-¿Stan? ¿Dónde—?

-Estás en el hospital, Kyle.

-No, ¿dónde está Cartman? –Kyle lo mira ansioso.

-¿Qué? –Stan le miró desconcertado.

-Sí, dónde está.

Un suspiro.

-No lo sé, Kyle. Me dijeron que lo viste anoche.

-Sí, estaba conmigo, pero no sé a dónde se fue. No recuerdo si me dijo a dónde se iría.

-¿Cuándo regresó al pueblo?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo.

-¿Hay algo más que recuerdes? –Preguntó su amigo, para saber qué fue lo que consumió. La respuesta del doctor le preocupaba, y quería saber si Kyle lo admitiría.

Kyle por su parte, miró a lo lejos e interpretó la pregunta como quiso, porque respondió:

-Sí, me preguntó por qué ya no voy a su casa, dice que desde que él se fue a la universidad yo he dejado de lado nuestra amistad, pero tú sabes que yo jamás haría eso. Tú, Kenny y Cartman han sido siempre mis amigos, yo jamás los abandonaría. Le dije eso… -Kyle volteó a ver la ventana que se hallaba a la izquierda, y después de unos segundos, continuó, aún con voz de sopor-. Bueno, sólo le dije que yo jamás lo abandonaría. Sí, eso suena muy marica, pero qué puedo decir. –Volteó a verlo, y sin separar sus miradas, dijo finalmente-: Además, fue él quien se fue a la universidad, yo sigo aquí. Soy yo quien debería quejarse. Él se fue cuatro años, pero yo sigo aquí.

Stan no quería hablar de esto, nunca quiso hablar de Cartman.

-Kyle, ¿sabes por qué estás en el hospital?

-¿Qué? Ah, eso. Sí, sé que no debería combinar el alcohol con las pastillas, pero en realidad tomé muy poco.

Stan se levantó y lo abrazó. Anoche no estuvo con Kyle, porque quería dedicarle tiempo a su familia, aunque a veces (siempre) la odiara. Se arrepentía grandemente.

El doctor entró en la sala, y pidió que Stan se retirara, pues su paciente aún necesitaba descansar. Sería dado de alta en unas horas.

-¿Ya despertó? –Pregunta Wendy, cuando Stan sale al pasillo de espera en Hell's Pass, donde ella está sentada en una de las sillas, plásticas y amarillentas.

-Ya, sólo se desmayó. Dice el doctor que no debería tomar si tiene diabetes.

-¿No le mencionaron de la droga?

-Es LSD, no le hará daño.

-Sabes perfectamente que en ese estado emocional, puede ser muy dañino.

-Sí, dice que vio a Cartman.

-¿Cartman? Pero él no ha vuelto al pueblo desde que su madre se fue a Denver.

-Lo sé, no tiene sentido que haya venido anoche.

El resto del día transcurre en una aparente tranquilidad, similar a la de un hombre que espera la muerte con certeza. Al borde del abismo, ha dejado de temer. No hay nada ya que pueda detenerlo de chocar contra el vacío de su profundidad.

Pero Stan aún no sabe de esa certeza, y se queda inquieto, porque no sabe qué hacer con Kyle, por lo que decide tomar medidas drásticas y llamar a Cartman, para ver si él logra tranquilizarlo y hacerlo entrar en juicio. Y eso es lo más idiota que jamás se le haya ocurrido, piensa, pero recordando lo que tuvieron esos dos el último año de preparatoria, puede que la idea funcione.

Sólo espera que Cartman no se haya olvidado de Kyle.

**.**

**4**

**.**

Es entonces que recuerda. Todo es una escena vívida, muerta en su inconsciente. La cara de Stan está llena de gusanos, como un nido para pájaros, pero no hay nadie con alas, y los gusanos se pudren. Es un nido muerto, como la casa de Cartman. Y los gusanos podridos son todos los recuerdos de Kyle, quien pretendía no oler nada para hacer que los gusanos desaparecieran. Y era en los viajes cuando él finalmente lo veía todo. Sólo que sin ver.

-¿Kyle? ¡Responde! –De repente todos están gritando en su cara, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Intenta tomar el vaso que Kenny está sosteniendo, porque su boca está tan seca, como si tuviera arena en la garganta. Pero Kenny no lo deja, y en su lugar va por un vaso a la mesa. Desesperado, Kyle se lo arranca de la mano, y toma febril del líquido, pero lo escupe. Es refresco, y el azúcar sólo agrava la densidad que le impide hablar.

-¿Qué carajos le dieron? –Grita alguien en la distancia. Abre los ojos, sin recordar cuándo los cerró, y ve que es Bebe, gritando en su cara. Intenta nuevamente decir algo, pero las caras de preocupación de todos hacen que rompa en una agobiante carcajada.

-Mierda, olvidé que se robó mis cuadros de LSD. –Murmura Kenny, chupando todas las caras y la atención hacia él. Solo nuevamente, recuerda.

(Y el sueño se vuelve algo nítido, también. Ahora que lo recuerda, estaba buscando a Cartman, quien fue llevado a otro universo o a otro planeta, donde sólo hay rocas y arena y mucho sol. Un ser maligno y silencioso se lo había llevado. Y ellos fueron a rescatarlo, porque es lo que siempre hacían cuando eran niños. Rescatarse y abandonarse y culparse y ser amigos otra vez.

Excepto que, justo ahora, no son niños. Al menos no lo parecen, porque Kyle sabe que ama a Cartman, que lo desea con una pasión que no cabría en un niño. No, son grandes, pero igual unos tontos. Kyle está corriendo, muy triste porque Kenny ha muerto en su sueño y Stan no aparece.

Mas el sueño estaba inconcluso, Kyle siempre se despertaba cuando se detenía a mirar a su alrededor, superado por la situación, abrumado ante el reto de seguir buscando sin saber por dónde empezar. Pero entonces recuerda la noche anterior, donde todo acaba.

La revelación le cae como una flecha envenenada, le pesa como un océano sobre el pecho. En su sueño, Kyle se hinca ante una pared que no lo deja avanzar, manchada con la cangre cuya persona él desearía nunca se marchara, y llora. Es lo único que puede hacer, ahora que la esperanza se ha roto como su conciencia. Falló, desde antes de empezar a correr, jamás podría encontrar a alguien que ha muerto antes de que toda búsqueda comenzara.)

El día que Cartman murió, Kyle tenía 22 años.

Kyle se obliga a olvidar. Desea repetirlo otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y no sabes más dónde pisar, que el suelo se ha terminado, y con él la vida. Alfombra rasposa de inminentes e infinitesimales límites, vidas rasposas e infinitesimales. La vía se ha acabado, adiós vida mía, tuya. Que el alba muere y con ella yo. No más felicidad, de este, el invento más grande de los hombres, esta ilusión de años, de segundos que desearía fueran eternos. Pero no existen. Nunca lo hicieron. Hacer qué, que al final no había nada qué hacer. El suelo se ha acabado, a dónde más voy. A ti. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ups,_ olvidé poner esta parte. Aquí todo mejora para Kyle :) No, la verdad no ja.

Última: muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Son muy bien recibidos. Ahora sí, lo último.

**EN CASO DE INGERIR, NO PROVOQUE VÓMITO**

**.**

_**.5**_

**.**

Hoy Kyle anda muy extraño, piensa Stan. Es verano, él está en vacaciones y en dos semanas regresará a la universidad, al noveno semestre de su carrera que ya le pareció especialmente larga, pero que ha ido bien, hasta ahora. Kyle por su parte, está en su día libre, en miércoles y Stan sabe que en su situación él también andaría extraño todos los días (a veces se pregunta si él mismo continuaría vivo en esa situación), pero se trata de Kyle, y andar pensativo, sin decir una sola palabra ni mirarlo a la cara es algo que el pelirrojo ya había logrado dejar de hacer al medio año de que su padres murieron.

Por eso decide preguntarle, después de haber pasado casi todo el día juntos:

-¿Pasa algo, Kyle?

Él voltea verlo, como si no hubiera oído la pregunta, y después de ver a su alrededor rápidamente (o lentamente), responde:

-¿Cómo? No, nada, es sólo que… -Frunce el ceño. ¿No te parece que hace mucho calor? Ya casi es de noche y creo que seguimos a 20 grados.

Stan procura no verlo raro, procura no preocuparse más. Procura no responder con algo que entre líneas sonará como si estuviera cuestionando su cordura. Stan lo intenta, de verdad que lo hace, pero falla irremediablemente.

-Kyle –Lo mira directamente a los ojos. Es verano. Se supone que haga calor. Y no creo que sea eso lo que te esté afectando.

Kyle se aleja, porque sus caras están muy cerca y eso no le gusta. Últimamente la cercanía de la gente no lo agrada mucho, es como si de repente todos hubieran perdido el sentido de lo que espacio personal significa. Eso le molesta, en demasía. Pero no siempre.

-¿Afectando? -¿Fue eso un tartamudeo. Kyle piensa que no, Stan sospecha más.

-Sí, algo anda mal.

Kyle suelta un suspiro, y ve a su alrededor otra vez. Están afuera de la casa de Stan, donde ha estado pasando la noche para que él no se sienta solo en su propia casa. Y Kyle piensa que la soledad significa algo más que una casa vacía, o llena. Piensa que es algo más que no ver una mesa llena en las mañanas, que es algo más que no ver camas siendo tendidas, que no oír la tele encendida ni oír los pasos en el piso de arriba. Tiene que ser algo más que todo eso, porque Kyle sigue notando esas cosas en su propia casa, es algo que no puede evitar y no es que estuviera loco (cree) sino porque su casa no había estado completamente deshabitada; hasta ahora. Pero no, no pienses en eso, se dice a sí mismo. Se lo ordena, porque si empieza a hacerlo se encerraría otra vez como lo hizo la vez pasada. Sólo que esta vez, no lloraría, porque ya es un adulto. Sólo estaría en su cuarto, o en algún cuarto, ya no importaba, y tal vez dejaría de comer algunos días, hasta que lo obligaran, así que rehúye el pensamiento, para que nada de eso pase. Y todo iba bien, hasta que Stan notó algo.

Tal vez ha sido demasiado silencio, por lo que dice:

-Sólo recordé a papá y mamá.

Stan lo abraza, muy fuerte y se queda en silencio.

Además, la casa se ve fea. Su fachada no ha sido pintada desde que él recuerda y el color verde ha ido decolorándose o simplemente se ha ido perdiendo. Pero ahí ya sólo viven dos ancianos, y él siente un atisbo de envidia, algo que también se obliga a olvidar, como muchas otras cosas.

Sólo se promete no olvidar a Cartman.


End file.
